The Step Brother
by Aavyx
Summary: She never thought that one night of fun with a stranger would turn out to be a turning point in her life. A twisting tale of two teenagers trying to figure out what to name their relationship? Because, for her he was her lover but for the world he was her STEPBROTHER.


Five fingers ran through his black hair; his hairs were sticking towards different directions, which indicated he might have ran his hand through his hairs multiple times.

"You can't do this..." a soft voice reached his ears.

It was the same voice that allured him to commit this sin. A sin, which could risk his position in the pack.

He stared back into her green eyes, which he once found breathtaking. But, no more. Now, he wanted nothing but to rip open that delicate throat of hers.

"I'm a werewolf..." he said after a hiatus, his voice was cold and stern, nothing like that warm voice she was used to.

"You're human, what do you think will it turn out to be?" he asked, pointing at her belly.

She caressed her belly lovingly, "Something beautiful." she smiled.

The man grimaced at her reaction, his wolf was battling inside of him to come out and rip her open; to finish her; to finish anything that stood between him and his mate. But, the human in him stopped the wolf.

It was his, there was no denying in that. He could smell the tiny she inside of her. A heartwarming smell of him mixed with hers.

He closed his eyes, afraid that his eyes would give away his true feelings.

"I-I can't risk it..." his voice wavered, his human side of him felt defeated by the wolf.

The human in him loved her, as truly and purely as she did.

He shook his head, "No, I can't go against my Luna. Our first son is supposed to rule my pack and I want no competition for him." he growled at her, more like himself.

Isabella.

It was like she had him under a spell.

Laura didn't know much about werewolves; she didn't know that they were sent to earth with a destined mate. She didn't know that her best friend, Isabella, would turned out to be her boyfriend's mate.

Isabella was a free spirited woman, with a strong aura of confidence around her. She was irresistible to everyone around, let it be a male or female, everyone used to get attracted towards her. She was breathtakingly beautiful after all.

She let Isabella meet Stephen without knowing that she was a doom to their relationship.

How come she didn't see it coming?

The wind fastened its pace, causing some strands of her auburn hair to cover her face, hiding the tears that streamed down her face by his statement.

She couldn't believe he thought that she wanted any share of his pack.

"I'm not here to ask you for any share of your pack Stephan!" she said, her eyes clearly revealed that she was hurt.

Stephen looked away from her, he couldn't break. As much as it hurt him to hurt her, he couldn't go against the moon goddess.

It was destiny, he thought. She didn't belong to him.

"Abort it." he said silently.

Her jaw dropped a little, she just couldn't believe what he said.

She clutched her belly protectively.

She couldn't believe that he was the same man that saved her life; the same man who made her feel alive again; the same man she fell in love with!

She accepted him and his secret. She made him her world, despite of him being a deadly beast.

The man she thought was her light, pushed her to an eternity of darkness instead.

Just when she thought that life was all over for her, Providence gave her a new reason to live; her baby.

She hoped that this baby might stir Stephan's heart, that it might ignite whatsoever little love his heart had for her. But, she was wrong. Dead wrong.

"I think you should leave." Stephan said, turning on his heels.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and immediately her hand flew out to grab his arm.

"No, no, no, Stephen! Please, wait!" she begged, holding onto his arm.

Her touch sent a shiver through his body, he almost wanted to forget about the pack; his mate for a moment and wanted to hold her in his arms and console her, tell her that he wanted to watch his own bloodline grow. Tell her everything that was kept from her. But, he couldn't.

He shrugged his arm out of her grip, "Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"Don't do this, please." she fell to her knees, crying.

He pretended not to hear her cries, as he kept walking towards the forest; towards Isabella.

"Stephen, please!" she screamed, her voice scaring away some crows nearby, as they flapped their wings screeching.

But, he didn't look back at all.

"Please..." she whispered, as he disappeared into the forest.

Tears tickled down her face.

This was their end. But, she didn't want this. She never wanted this; she wanted a happy ending for her child.

She clutched her belly, "I'm sorry..."

"I'm so so sorry." she sobbed.

"Why did you do this, Stephen?" she cried, falling onto the ground.

"Why, Stephen?" her scream echoed through the entire forest.


End file.
